criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Joseph Whipp
|birthplace = San Francisco, California |family = |yearsactive = 1973-present }} Joseph David Whipp is an American actor known for portraying law enforcement officers on film and in television. Biography Whipp's first role was in the series The Streets of San Francisco, in which he portrayed Jim, a police officer. He later appeared in the 1984 horror film A Nightmare on Elm Street as another police officer, and the 1987 sci-fi movie The Hidden. Whipp also starred in the 1989 horror film Death Spa as paranormal investigator Dr. Lido Moray, followed by a role in the 1996 hit horror film Scream as a sheriff. His most recent feature film credit is the 2010 film Downstream. In addition to film, Whipp starred in the soap-operas Generations as Charles Mullen from 1989 to 1990, and General Hospital as Marty in 1991. He made many guest-star appearances on TV shows, including Lou Grant, The Dukes of Hazzard, Golden Girls, Night Court, Cheers, ER, Monk, and The Middle. His latest acting credit is Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Whipp portrayed Oren Farland, the father and first victim of spree killer Benton Farland, in the Season Ten episode "Amelia Porter". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Amelia Porter" (2014) TV episode - Oren Farland *NCIS (2014) as Old Man *Last Man Standing (2012) as Ron *World's End (2010) as Hungry Joe *The Middle (2009-2010) as Mike's Boss (2 episodes) *Ordinary Miracles (2005) as Doctor *Monk (2004) as Heavyset Detective *The Job (2003) as The Man *Lizzie McGuire (2003) as Grubby Longjohn *ER (2001) as Alan *Black Scorpion (2001) as Man #1 *Providence (2000) as Shelter Employee (2 episodes) *Red Shoe Diaries 14: Luscious Lola (2000) as Sheriff (video, segment "Mercy") *Southstreet Lullaby (2000) as Smiley *Winding Roads (1999) as Larry Riddle *Melrose Place (1994-1999) as Captain/Contractor (2 episodes) *A Place Called Truth (1998) as Sheriff Roy *Get a Job (1998) as Pops *Diagnosis Murder (1996-1998) as Patrick Norton/Bus Driver (2 episodes) *Baywatch (1998) as Captain Bob *The Midas Touch (1997) as Guard (video) *Brooklyn South (1997) as B.C. Commander Stampp *Suicide Kings (1997) as Harry *Pacific Blue (1997) as Joe Kelly *Spy Game (1997) as Admiral Shaw *NYPD Blue (1997) as Lou Garvey *Scream (1996) as Sheriff Burke *Dark Skies (1996) as General Thompson *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1996) as Fire Captain *Profiler (1996) as Inspector Donnegan *The Tomorrow Man (1996) as Security Chief *New York Daze (1996) as Man Buying Sculpture *Weird Science (1996) as General *Home Improvement (1996) as Kendall *Deadly Games (1995) as Captain (2 episodes) *Sharon's Secret (1995) as Seargeant *Red Shoe Diaries (1994) as Rebecca's Husband *The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. (1993) as U.S. Marshal *A Message from Holly (1992) as Driver *The Nutt House (1992) as Doctor Foster *Parker Lewis Can't Lose (1992) as Railroad Executive *The Wonder Years (1992) as Mr. Quaranta *China Beach (1991) as Top *Switched at Birth (1991) as Dr. Peter Ter Horst *Absolute Strangers (1991) as Doctor #2 *General Hospital (1991) as Marty *Generations (1989-1990) as Charles Mullin (2 episodes) *Death Spa (1989) as Dr. Lido Moray *The New Lassie (1989) as Cal *Beauty and the Beast (1989) as Bill Edwards *Father Dowling Mysteries (1989) as Tom Freamont (2 episodes) *21 Jump Street (1988) as Sheriff *Frank's Place (1988) as Coach Hughes *Werewolf (1987) as Detective *The Hidden (1987) as Dr. Rogers *Rampage (1987) as Dr. George Mahon *Disorderlies (1987) as Cop #1 *Police Story: The Freeway Killings (1987) as Gene Benson *The Golden Girls (1987) as Dr. Taylor *Mathnet (1987) as Buck Clyde *Square One Television (1987) as Buck Clyde *Nutcracker: Money, Madness & Murder (1987) as Klein (TV miniseries, 3 episodes) *Scorpion (1986) as Leese's Aide *Cagney & Lacey (1986) as Molina *Amazons (1986) as Kalungo *Miracles (1986) as L.A. Cop #1 *Cheers (1986) as Jack Dalton *Stir Crazy (1985) as Herman *The Twilight Zone (1985) as Doug Seaver (segment "Wordplay") *Chiller (1985) as Detective *Highway to Heaven (1985) as Robert St. Johns *Moonlighting (1985) as Investigator #2 (credited as Joe Whipp) *Scarecrow and Mrs. King (1984) as Vardosk *Hill Street Blues (1984) as Pit Boss *His Mistress (1984) as Unknown Character *Hunter (1984) as Detective *A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) as Sgt. Parker *Body Rock (1984) as Donald *The Dukes of Hazzard (1981-1984) as Eddie Hollis/Mason (2 episodes) *Blue Thunder (1984) as Gil Franzen *This Girl for Hire (1983) as Cop *Second Thoughts (1983) as Jailer *Wrong Is Right (1982) as John Brown *T.J. Hooker (1982) as Carl Taub *Between Two Brothers (1982) as Sergeant *The Greatest American Hero (1981) as Sheriff *Advice to the Lovelorn (1981) as Tom Moore *Please Don't Hit Me, Mom (1981) as Coach Egan *Lou Grant (1980) as Belson *Rage! (1980) as Resident #8 (credited as Joe Whipp) *Escape from Alcatraz (1979) as Guard (credited as Joe Whipp) *Magnum Force (1973) as Palancio's Hitter (uncredited) *The Streets of San Francisco (1973) as Jim (credited as Joe Whipp) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors